Acto inmemorable por recuerdos que lastiman
by Franck
Summary: El Suicido... un acto el cual se tiene que tener valor para hacerlo... Dejar muchas cosas atrás y dejando una mancha que sera inolvidable ... pero ¿Por que da este sentimiento? y ¿Cuales son las razones para cometer este delito ante tu vida?... Acompañenos en este recorrido en donde Kid el destino le dara una mala pasada, llegando hasta la locura y terminando suicidandose...


**Holiiii Pues aquí traigo otra historia… o como un prologo *3* , aclaro esto fue escrito a las 5:45 am ._. pero hace un rato lo volvi a escribir en el compu es que a esa hora me llega la inspiración… para que entiendan mejor yo no duermo muy seguido… (típico otaku x3… o no ._.) y pues escucho música =w= y me toco una canción que me inpacta mucho… se que algunos la conocen y saben de que trata… **_**Fade To Black – Metallica **_**canción muy oscura con un significado muy reveleante… ya dada la explicación espero que lean y por lo corto perdonen… ahora termino la escuela pero empezó mi trabajo x3 (aclaro otra vez tengo 15 años y soy "****HOMBRE****" que en antiguo fic ley que me dijieron mujer y todo eso… solo lo aclaro)**

**Pues dejando el relleno a leer…**

* * *

_**"Solo… Una grave herida en el pecho… En el piso… Formaba un charco de sangre… aquella alfombra banca con detalles coloridos… se oscurecía por la tinta roja de mi sangre… como pude llegar a hacer todo esto… como lo puedo reprimir… ver que lo mas preciado de mi vida se alejo de mi vida… Chrona… nunca tuviste que hacerlo… Desearía estar en tu lugar… y muy pronto estare contigo…"**_

_**KID POV**_

**Me encontraba recostado en la puerta… ejercía presión para que nadie entrara, quería estar solo… no podía mejorarme… pastillas y nada para comer… me mataba a mi mismo, es lo único que podía hacer… en ves de vivir solo por el resto de mi jodida vida… acaso a mi me jugo una mala pasada el destino… esto yo no me lo merecía… nunca me mereci todo esto, pero solo me queda… confiar en algo mas… algo que me dejara escapar de todo eso… todo lo que e sufrido… todo lo que e llorado lo desahogare suicidándome…**

Alejense! Dejenme solo!-_gritaba a mas no poder con lagrimas en los ojos-_

Maka: -NO KID DETENTE!- _golpeando la puerta_-ESA NO ES LA SOLUCION!

Esta es la única forma de mejorarme! –_Gritaba mientras me colocaba el revolver justo donde estaba mi corazón-_

Maka: KID!

Chrona… Voy en tu encuentro…-_Jale del gatillo impactando en mi pecho una bala que perforo mi corazón muerto de Shinigami-  
_  
_**FIN KID POV**_

Black*Star:-_Entrando por la ventana_\- Demonios llegue tarde…-_corre a ver el cuerpo de kid y lo toma en brazos y lo recuesta en la cama_\- Por Que!…-_baja la mirada_\- Por Que lo hiciste!…

Maka:-_abriendo la puerta_\- KID! NO… NO NO NO!-_cae al suelo de rodillas mientras se tapa la cara y rompe en llanto_-

Kid:- _tose un poco de sangre_ \- Chrona… estare alfin… con… contigo… para…siempre…-_cierra los ojos y su cabeza cae hacia el lado y Sonrie_-

Liz: Escuchamos un dispa…-_deja de hablar y ve el cuerpo de kid en la cama con un agujero en el pecho justo en el corazón_\- KID! –_se acerca al cuerpo de kid y se sienta en la cama a punto de llorar_\- C-Como paso e-esto?... -_miraba el suelo mientras le caian algunas lagrimas_-

Black*star: Chro-Chrona murió… -_le caen algunas lagrimas-_

Patty: Nee-Chan~~?...-_entrando a la habitación_\- que le paso a kid-kun?... -_mientras se acercaba a ver a su hermana_-

Liz: Pa-Patty… Kid esta muerto… -_abraza a patty muy fuerte_\- Po-porque lo hizo?! -_Rompe en llanto en el hombro de Patty_-

Patty: Nee-chan tranquila… -_corresponde a liz_-

**Yace muerto kid en su cama… se volvía roja la cama tras el transcurso del tiempo , sueños , metas incumplidas, deseos y hobbies se iban al olvido… kid ya paso a la historia… pero que paso… como ocurrió todo esto… bueno volvamos un mes atrás… antes de salir de vacaciones…**

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Pues me disculpo por lo corto otra vez… es pór el poco tiempo que tengo a diario… pues hasta la proxmina algún Review o Follow… y puede que el prox capitulo lo suba el lunes… **


End file.
